A Night Out With Demyx and Axel
by Seto's Princess
Summary: Axel had always been more popular with the ladies. Was Demyx just not good enough? He had good looks... He could be charming... He played beautiful music... So why wasn't anyone ever interested?


**A Night Out with Demyx and Axel**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, Demyx would have survived longer than he did and Axel would have gotten the chance to see Roxas one last time. I almost cried at their deaths.

Well, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. The only reason I wrote it was because the little plot bunny kept annoying me. Now he's off munching carrots while I'm here typing away. Oh and it might seem like Axel is the bad guy here, but he isn't. I love Axel too.

…

Organization XIII's number IX was comfortably seated on his bed, playing a few chords on his sitar as he usually did when he was bored. A knock at the door interrupted the Melodious Nocturne's actions and he mumbled a "come in."

Axel poked his head into the room, emerald green eyes dancing in mischief.

Demyx blinked. "Is it Friday night already?"

Axel nodded, smirking slightly. "You sure you can stand the humiliation again?"

Demyx frowned. "Who says I'm going to fail this time?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "That's what you said the last three times."

"Hmph." Demyx walked out of the room, pushing past Axel. "Let's just go."

About one month ago, during one of Demyx's unsuccessful missions, he had accidentally ended up in a world a few billion miles away from the one he was supposed to have gone to. During his little adventure, he stumbled into a large nightclub full of fun-loving teenagers his age and bright lights. After another long lecture from the Superior about failing his mission again, Demyx just so happened to run into Axel and told him about the nightclub.

Since then, the two made it a weekly habit of going to that nightclub every Friday night. Of course, after the first three weeks, Demyx began to regret ever telling Axel because, well, Demyx is just so underappreciated.

"Where do you think you two are going?" a female voice asked, making the two nobodies turn around.

"We're going out again, got a problem with that?" Axel casually responded.

"And where to?" Larxene asked, crossing her arms and staring them down with her usual intimidating stare. She was not known as the 'Savage Nymph' for nothing after all.

"Aw, come on, Larx, we don't have time to hear your nagging," Demyx cut in, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair.

"Don't call me Larx. You know Xemnas doesn't like it when we slip out without permission," Larxene stated matter-of-factly.

"Lighten up, Larx, will ya? Catch you later!" Demyx waved and opened a dark portal, stepping through it.

Larxene blinked and looked at Axel, who shrugged and stepped through the portal, leaving Larxene behind to stare as the portal closed. The Savage Nymph shook her head and walked away, mumbling, "Idiots."

…

When Demyx and Axel stepped through the portal, they stood in front of the club doors. They smirked and walked inside, anxious for another night of fun.

A group of five girls was standing in front of the bar, chattering away. As soon as they saw a flash of red and black enter through the double doors of the entrance, they instantly perked their heads up and grinned.

"Axel!" four of the five girls shouted, calling the Flurry of Dancing Flames over to join them.

The redhead smirked and patted Demyx's back. "Well, time for me to go. Have fun dancing by yourself." He laughed and walked away, leaving a frowning Demyx in his wake.

Demyx gritted his teeth and watched as the four girls Axel was with last week graciously sucked him into their group. It seemed as though they had suddenly added another girl to their group. _'Great…'_ Demyx thought.

Every time the two nobodies came to the nightclub, the girls were much more interested in the smooth fiery redhead than the silly musical blonde. Demyx and Axel did not have hearts, so they were not looking to build any relationships, but they still took an interest in girls. Axel always ended up stealing the night away and Demyx was left to sulk in the corner as every girl he approached ignored him.

'_But not tonight!' _Demyx thought, walking off to find some girl who could possibly have an interest in him.

…

"Axel! This is the friend we told you about last week – Brianna," said one of the girls surrounding Axel.

"Ah. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said, giving the new girl a charming smile.

Brianna smiled back and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Axel! My friends told me you were worth coming here for."

"Oh, is that so? Thank you ladies, I'm flattered!" Axel exclaimed and the group laughed.

…

Demyx leaned against a wall. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of a girl whom Axel had not charmed yet. _'No… No… She was the first one he talked to… No… No… She couldn't get enough of him two weeks ago… No… No… No… She kept playing with his hair… No…'_ Axel had obviously become quite popular among the female population of the nightclub and he was always the center of attention every Friday night.

Demyx sighed; almost giving up until he finally spotted a group of girls who he was sure had never seen Axel before. He smiled and walked over to them, his confidence suddenly rising. The girls looked up as he approached them.

"Hey, fine night, isn't it?" he greeted in a relaxed manner, smiling brightly. The girls smiled back but did nothing else, unsure of what to make of the Melodious Nocturne.

"Would one of you three beautiful ladies be so kind as to dance with me?" Demyx asked nicely, secretly hoping nothing would happen to make him blow it.

"Oh, well…" one girl began to say.

"Hey! Alissa! Marie! Stephanie!" a girl shouted, running over to the group.

Demyx turned and his face instantly fell as he recognized the girl as one from Axel's group.

"I didn't know you guys were coming today. You gotta come meet this really hot guy. He's so cool!" the girl said as she started pulling one of the girls by the arm, but then she looked up and noticed Demyx standing there with a defeated look on his face. "Hey, you're wearing the same coat as Axel. Did you come here with him?"

Demyx blinked. "Actually, you and I met two weeks ago. You don't remember?"

The girl shook her head. "No, sorry." She turned to the three girls. "Come on, come meet Axel!" The other girls shrugged and walked off with her, not bothering to look back at Demyx, who sighed and decided to call it quits.

He left and walked around to the back of the nightclub. There was a small path there, leading to a small lake surrounded by trees. He had discovered the place three weeks ago. He would go there whenever he decided to give up trying to beat Axel and just wanted some time to himself.

Demyx smiled as he reached the spot and sat down on a patch of grass, leaning against his favorite tree. The moonlight glistened off the lake like a diamond. It was the spotlight for his solo performance. He summoned his beloved sitar and strummed a few random notes before smoothly going into a soft melody.

He carefully orchestrated the song. Each note was like a beat of his nonexistent heart. Of course, he denied his lack of a heart. How could he play such beautiful music if he did not have one? Music came from the heart – that had always been his one firm belief.

"I'm heartless..." His fingers slowly slid across the strings, somehow composing a song, one which would delight, mystify and attract any listening ears. "But then again, music comes from your heart, your soul, your very essence. To not have a heart and be able to compose works of art is impossible, right?"

"But then again, who am I to make such judgments? How do I know that my ears aren't deceiving me, showing me beautiful works of art as only an illusion, when in reality, no sound can be heard resonating from my heartless form..."

He willed forms to take shape in the water surrounding him. Each one danced together to his dark symphony. Yet one stood out, a lone figure surrounded by nothingness, the figure he recognized as himself. His 'clone' watched and listened to the music. The others were blissfully ignorant to the fact that he was alone, an outsider, a black sheep surrounded by pure white ones. He was innocent to his surroundings, yet so tainted, lost and forgotten.

Demyx was a ghost to everyone and everything around him. No one understood him at the Organization. No one listened to a word he said. The only time they ever even noticed him was when he failed another mission. That is all he was to them – a failure.

He stopped playing. It was as though he lost the will for it, just like he lost the will for so many other things. He stared at the darkness of the night surrounding him, taunting him, luring him with the sweet taste of power which no man could ever refuse. Like the other Organization members, he had given into that darkness and lost his heart.

'_I have no heart, or so they tell me, but I feel. I feel this pain. I feel this loneliness and I feel that something is missing in my life... There must be something more to my destiny...' _His water dolls lost their shape, splashing back into the lake water below. He sighed and looked up into the moonlight.

"Please, don't stop playing," a soft voice called out to him. A young girl of about seventeen stepped out from behind a tree. She had wavy black hair that fell halfway down her back and dark brown eyes, almost black. She was not that beautiful; her chubby form was clad in a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved royal blue blouse.

Demyx stared at her. How long had she been there? How long had she heard him?

The girl bit her lip, walking towards him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to hear, was I?"

Demyx shook his head. "That's not it. I've just never had an audience before."

The girl sat down about a foot away from him, staring into his blue eyes. "Could you please play again?"

'_Well… She's not pretty… but she actually seems interested. Hopefully… this is one girl Axel can't take away from me.'_ Demyx smiled and picked up his forgotten sitar, softly playing another song. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked as his fingers glided over the strings.

"Arlene," the girl replied.

"Arlene. I'm Demyx. If you ever meet a guy named Axel… promise you won't forget me, okay?"

She blinked, confused by his question, but nodded.

He smirked and continued playing for his first fan ever. _'Screw whatever they tell me. I have a heart. I'm sure of it.'_

**The End**

Ah, I hope you liked it. I certainly did. It came out much more emotional than I had originally planned. This is not DemyxXOC, if you're wondering. I know it might seem like it, but it isn't. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
